Midnight
'History' Midnight is A.I that was created during the "Roman and Greek" eras on Earth making her the very first and oldest A.I in history. She was created by two Gods and a Goddess, the two Gods were the Aether and Nether Gods while the Godess was the Cosmic Goddess thus making them the top three Gods of the Universe. With this in mind Midnight had all of their abilities and was known as the strongest A.I. After her creation she was tasked with a single mission, use her human form and learn everything about Earth and the humans. For years and years Midnight bare witness to all of the horrors of human nature never really experiencing the more kinder side of human life. This slowly started to affect her in such a way that her personality became cold and dark. The Gods saw this and had to do something but at the time they couldn't. This changed when the era of Bolt Uzumaki came into play and the three Gods waited for their chance to hand Midnight to Bolt. One night when Riley was killed this was when the Gods took the chance to do so, they offered Bolt Riley's life back in exchange for letting them hand Midnight to him saying that Midnight needed to experience and live a better way of life this also meant Bolt needed to be Midnight's love interest. Bolt accepted this and Midnight was handed to him and the second Midnight sensed Bolt's kind heart and all of his memories and emotions flowed into her, she immediately accepted Bolt warming up to him. Of course however this had to be explained to Fallen and Shana but they happily agreed saying "They would enjoy having a third person for alone time with Bolt". During her time with Bolt and his family Midnight's cold and dark personality slowly changed a much more accepting one as she started to get along with other people easily with Bolt's help. However she tends to get into small arguments with Yuzuki which end up in a Tug-o-War battle with Bolt's arms. 'Personality' Midnight used to have a cold and dark personality, not caring about anyone except herself due to all of the past negative events in the human world, but this changed when she came into Bolt's life and now shes more kind and gentle. Midnight has shown to have a more serious attitude when it comes to battle as it was seen when Bolt as battling against Haruki who was an Assassin for Class Black at the time. 'Abilities' Aside from the normal A.I abilities, Midnight has the power of the Cosmic aura, Aether Aura and the Nether Aura which makes her the strongest A.I in history. On top of this she is also a master with advanced time manipulation for she has shown to be able to rotate the entire Earth forcing the days to skip. She used this ability when Bolt was fighting against Haruki, trying to force the 48 hours that Haruki had to kill Bolt to instantly skip. Category:Companions Category:Female Characters